Petits portraits entre amis
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Petites visites sur les persos que j'apprécie, parfois humoristiques, parfois satiriques, parfois un peu plus sombres, mais toujours pour le plaisir.
1. Au commencement, il y avait

Disclaimer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Petite série de portraits sur mes persos préférés, ai-je un perso que je n'aime pas… je n'en suis pas sûre, Kishi les a rendus tous intéressants.

Donc voilà, je commence avec le scientifique sans éthique que je trouve terriblement perturbant : notre cher Orochimaru. J'en ferais un autre sur sa concupiscence, c'est sûr !

Je ne me souviens pas bien de la chronologie des événements donc je lui ai donné 28 ans même si je pense que l'événement doit se situer dans une marge de 5 ans.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous le percevez différemment à en papoter entre lecteurs !

* * *

**Au commencement, il y avait…**

_Il est là, accroupi, les yeux fixés sur le petit reptile blanc qui glisse sur la pierre tombale, laissant sa peau usée en souvenir. Quand le serpent disparait dans les herbes, il se penche, observant de plus près, il tend la main puis sursaute en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui s'est approché._

_- Oh Orochimaru, tu as trouvé une peau de serpent blanc ! Connais-tu son histoire ?_

_- Senseï !_

* * *

Le petit morceau coupé symétriquement tombe dans le bécher, flottant quelques instants sur le liquide bleu avant de se dissoudre. Orochimaru a 28 ans, il est destiné à un grand avenir : Hokage de Konoha.

Il baisse la tête sur le mélange et y rajoute les cellules que Danzô lui a fournies en souriant. Non, il n'est pas promis à diriger Konoha comme le Nidaïme l'a fait en son temps. Il a vu la mort et elle est vide de sens. Il a vu l'espoir et ce n'est qu'illusion. Il connait le pouvoir, il est éphémère et trompeur.

Il déteste d'une certaine façon Tsunade, elle est pathétique ! Perdre son frère et son amant, devenir moins que ce qu'elle fut, refuser d'avancer, elle est morte en même temps que Dan, en même temps que Naoki.

Il tourne doucement la solution. Il déteste pour sûr Jiraya, quel idiot celui-là, avec sa paix et son désir de sauver tous ceux qui croisent son chemin ! Les gamins d'Ame auraient dû mourir. Ce n'est que faire reculer l'échéance, entre les deux, le pire peut se produire. Jiraya… si peu rigoureux, si peu sérieux, si peu sage ! Il suffit de voir ses élèves : le 4ème et Kakashi : de la connaissance perdue, de la maîtrise jetée aux quatre vents. Une lignée d'idiots qui ne produit que des idiots et tout cela sans ambition.

Il verse une partie de la solution dans le tube à essais au dessus de la bougie. Sa main se serre un instant avant qu'il ne se relâche. S'il y a un bien un homme à qui il voue une haine farouche, c'est Sarutobi. Trahison, l'homme ne fait que trahir : trahir l'esprit shinobi, trahir Konoha, le trahir ! Oh bien sûr qu'il est son génie, sa fierté, son fils prodigue ! Mais le pouvoir l'a aveuglé. Ne voit-il pas ce qui risque de se produire avec les Uchiwa ? Ne comprend-t-il pas ses erreurs depuis la mort du 4ème ? Non bien sûr… le vieux a repris du collier aussi peu réfléchi qu'avant !

Il dispose une goutte sur la lamelle et penche la tête sur le microscope. Uchiwa… hum… il a vu le génie, la quintessence de la perfection. Il a regardé l'entrainement d'Itachi. Le gamin est magnifique ! Le résultat d'un esprit supérieur, d'un corps aux cellules de qualité, une maitrise de la force, du chakra, des nerfs, un fin stratège… tout en lui est développé à un niveau d'excellence. Et ces yeux, une lecture qui permet la connaissance ultime, qui rendrait l'apprentissage facile…

Les capteurs qu'il a posés dans son antre le préviennent de l'arrivée d'intrus. Il lève la tête, regarde son labo. Peu importe, il s'est déjà préparé une retraite, ses échantillons les plus précieux l'attendent ailleurs. En détruisant les preuves de son expérience sur les cellules du Shodaïme, il sourit. C'est une fin mais pas la fin !

Quel intérêt de rester ici, entouré de gens si banals, vivre parmi le commun qui ne fait que répéter des cycles sans avenir ! Non, il a mieux à faire que de simuler des affections.

Le vieux est un frein à toute évolution, à tout développement et les autres ne sont pas mieux. Ils ne comprennent rien, refusant la mutation au nom d'une hypothétique conscience, d'une pseudo-moralité. Pour régner justement, il faut une vie faite de 1000 vies. Pour faire les bons choix, il faut comprendre et savoir. Il est capable de briser les barrières, remodeler la matière et garder son existence au-delà des années. Il en a le talent et peut être bien la mission !

Les deux Anbus gisent sur le sol, il porte ses mains au bandeau qui enserre ses cheveux. Il peut se libérer, et s'offrir un cadeau de choix : le jeter au visage du 3ème ! Il se tourne, les yeux brillant d'excitation, observant l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

- Orochimaru ?

Il a envie de rire devant l'effarement qui se lit sur le visage et la déception qui point dans le regard. Quelle plaisanterie… quelle ironie ! Il le toise encore un peu avant de répondre.

Il se fait une promesse, quand il aura atteint ses rêves alors il reviendra pour le tuer, ce vestige du temps qui refuse de laisser sa place. Oui, il reviendra !


	2. La marque du temps

Disclaimer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonsoir à tous…**

Oui je sais, cet après-midi, ce soir. Et bien quand l'envie vous prend, elle vous prend, pour ma part, le deuxième petit portrait était là, si près qu'il a refusé d'attendre. Alors le voilà !

* * *

**La marque du temps…**

Tsunade sort de l'eau, elle pourrait jouer les déesses mystérieuses, habillée de voiles de vapeur tiède. Sa chevelure pare ses épaules rondes et vient reposer sur ses seins lourds et généreux.

Elle se dirige vers sa psyché et s'assied encore humide sur le coussin. Elle prend la serviette qu'elle tamponne doucement sur les dernières gouttes d'eau qui courent sur son corps avant de l'enrouler dans un geste complexe autour de sa chevelure.

Après quelques secondes, elle ouvre son pot de crème au jasmin et commence son rituel. Elle le fait depuis… oui c'est cela, elle le fait depuis la mort de Dan.

Plus jeune, c'est le sourire et la joie qui lui servaient de crème de beauté, elle n'était pas si attentive à son corps. Et puis, il y a eu sa première cicatrice, rouge sang et douloureuse avec Naoki, et après… après la fin d'un rêve, la fin d'une vie.

C'est pourquoi elle a inventé ses justus, ceux qui régénèrent les cellules. C'est pour cela qu'elle en utilise un qui la préserve du temps. Un qui prouve qu'elle peut battre la mort et gagner ! Et même si les autres se demandent encore si elle se raccroche au passé en empêchant le temps de marquer sa peau. Elle, elle sait qu'elle a vaincu…

Ils ne reviendront jamais, c'est trop tard et elle marche seule dans ce si long hiver. Jiraya peut bien aller au diable avec ses appels d'offre pour revenir à konoha. Elle sait profiter de la vie, elle profitera de lui aussi.

Et puis le saké, ça sert à faire passer, à oublier.

Oublier qu'il y à trente ans, elle était une jeune-femme pleine de rêves dont le cœur portait les cheveux longs. Oublier qu'aujourd'hui, la vie s'est enfuie dans les années ternies.

Oublier surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle pourrait sauver Dan et Naoki.


	3. Chômage technique

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Je dois dire qu'il me manque même si j'affectionne son descendant, voici donc un petit Gamabunta, bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chômage technique !**

Fukusaku leva les yeux, plaçant sa main en visière pour observer les hauts du Mont. Les paupières lourdes clignèrent plusieurs fois. Si le ciel aujourd'hui était d'un azur sans nuage, alors pourquoi le Mont se cachait dans une espèce de nappe grise et orageuse.

Se décidant à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, il sauta prestement puis disparut aux yeux des libellules. La scène qui l'accueillit, avait de quoi faire verdir. Shina, sa compagne, attifée d'un tablier, faisait la navette entre la cuisine et la terrasse de méditation ; tantôt elle grommelait, tantôt elle cajolait Gamabunta qui y trônait.

Il faudrait préciser qu'en matière de trône, le batracien avait choisi celui des pharaons. Il était allongé de tout son long, les cuisses croisées, ses doigts de pieds palmés s'agitant sur un tempo régulier. Sa tête reposait dans sa grande patte alors que son coude plié lui servait de trépied. Il regardait d'un œil torve le petit amphibien féminin tout en recrachant d'énormes volutes de fumée.

- Gamabunta et si je te faisais des vers frits sur lit de grillons marinés pour te remonter le moral ?

- Shina… je m'ennuie… fu, fu, fu…

Trois nouveaux cercles grisâtres s'élevèrent, jouant d'anneaux en anneaux avec les masses d'air.

- … Et si je te rajoute un tout petit bouillon de limaces Gama !

La petite sage s'inquiétait, une semaine de nuages lourds… L'été allait passer et elle ne pourrait profiter du temps pour sécher les grandes vestes de plusieurs mètres de toute la colonie. A ce tarif là, un jutsu de vent aurait été le bien venu à défaut de Naruto toujours occupé ces temps ci.

Gamabunta tira de nouveau sur sa pipe, recrachant deux énormes champignons. Il regarda blasé leurs anneaux jouer et s'entrecroiser en un motif complexe, un drapeau sportif sans doute !

- Tu ne suis pas Shina… j'aurais bien gobé l'Uchiwa mais je ne veux pas finir comme Manda. Et puis je ne comprends pas Kishimoto, ou je le comprends trop bien ! Il n'y en a que pour Kurama depuis 100 épisodes. 100 EPISODES SHINA ! Mon propre fils me vole la vedette par dessus le marché !

Gamabunta souffla plus fort, le nuage prit la forme d'un squelette noir planant au dessus d'eux.

- Il faut se faire une raison Shina, je suis dépassé, remplacé… en chômage technique ! Voilà ! JE M'ENNUIE…

La petite grenouille repartit en sautillant avec ses plats. Ha… les hommes avec leur égo, mécontente elle marmonna « T'as qu'à faire du Yoga ! »


	4. Ciel de pluie

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Un petit moment qui s'en être joyeux est si plein de sens pour Itachi. Si j'affectionne tous les personnages, j'ai un amour immodéré pour celui-ci. Le grand frère Uchiwa reste pour ma part celui qui trace le chemin bien plus que son frère qui ne fait que récolter ce qu'il a semé. Et si Sasuke est l'homme du changement, il le peut parce que son grand frère a préparé le terrain. Donc même triste, ce petit texte est un hommage.

* * *

**Ciel de pluie**

Itachi regarde ce ciel gris qui se déverse. Dans quelques jours, quelques heures, il affrontera le destin qu'il a savamment dessiné au fil des années. Chaque goutte de pluie est une larme qu'il n'a pu versée. Ce ciel le reflète et le lave de ses douleurs.

Il pourrait sourire devant l'ironie de la vie. Homme de paix contemplatif qui se voit suivre le dur chemin du guerrier, ôtant les vies qu'il chérit pourtant ; il veut penser que dans le grand ordre de l'univers, ses actes ne sont ni maudits, ni trahis. C'est sa leçon sur la vacuité de l'existence.

Kisame marche devant lui. Observant le dos de son compagnon quelques secondes, il se dit qu'il faudrait expliquer car Sasuke n'est plus un enfant à présent. Son regard se lève à nouveau sur cette immensité en deuil.

Son temps va à son achèvement, c'est aussi bien. Il sait que tout peut encore basculer. Tobi est perdu entre rêve et réalité, entre fantômes et souvenirs.

Il dégage son visage d'une mèche de cheveux qui colle à sa peau. Il aimerait s'arrêter un temps ici… ranger ses armes, se libérer du fardeau et partir parcourir ce monde sans ce nom. Et pourquoi pas ! Partager un ramen avec Naruto, taquiner son frère à nouveau ! C'est un beau rêve. Son corps glacé se réchauffe un peu.

Quand il y pense… tous les noms dont il a été baptisé : meurtrier, fou, génie, Anbu, Nukenin, Aniki…

En fin de compte, s'il y a un être qu'il a trahi, c'est lui : Itachi.

Son regard admire ce ciel tourmenté. Il respire doucement… il a toute l'éternité pour rire finalement ! Il attendra simplement sa prochaine vie.


	5. La liste

Disclaimer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Ha ha ha, pour ce petit portrait les fans enragés du bashing/Sakura vont fuir comme des kunaï à quelques milliards d'électrons de là en vitesse lumière !

Bah quoi, vous n'aimez pas la belle Sakura, pourtant je trouve que Kishimoto a su développer ce personnage et lui donner une vraie dimension de femme en devenir. Qui n'a pas été maladroite, rêveuse, ingénue, parfois superficielle avec un jugement à l'emporte pièce ? Hein dites moi qui ? En tout cas pour ma part, Sakura plus jeune m'a rappelé certains de mes dérapages et de mes illusions.

Vous vous en douterez après ce petit laïus, Sakura, je l'aime bien dans son enfance maladroite et j'aime ce qu'elle est devenue.

Donc je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs qui portent un peu de tendresse à la Miss Cheveux Roses.

* * *

**La liste**

Première liste :

Poser les mains et soigner : maitrisé

Fracasser sols, ennemis et crétins : maitrisé

Être loyale : maitrisé

Être responsable : maitrisé

Aller au bout pour ne rien perdre ni regretter : maitrisé

Prendre soin : maitrisé

Seconde liste :

Devenir une femme : en cours

Savoir entre Naruto et Sasuke pour qui mon cœur balance : en hiatus

Être plus jolie qu'Hinata où Ino : abandonné

Se laisser repousser les cheveux : certainement pas, définitivement abandonné

S'acheter un kimono pour aller au festival : en projet

Avoir appris l'humour : maitrisé (Naruto a été littéralement scotché quand je lui ai dis que j'allais être le prochain Hokage he he he !)

Assumer mon grand front : enfin maitrisé après toutes ces années

Troisième liste :

Vivre pleinement, appuyer sur ma propre force : maitrisé

Regarder ce qui vient sans peur ni crainte : maitrisé

Marcher d'un pas égal au côté de mes coéquipiers : réalisé

**000**

Sakura replie sa liste, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle retourne le cadre photo de son équipe et le déboite pour la placer au dos de l'instantané. Quand elle a terminé, elle replace le portrait sur sa commode.

De sa fenêtre une voix se fait entendre. « Sakura-chan, on y va ! » Son sourire s'élargit, c'est Naruto. Elle se lève et va devant son miroir, elle prend le temps de replacer ses mèches et resserrer son bandeau. « Après tout, les femmes doivent savoir se faire attendre qu'elles soient désirées ou non » pense-t-elle.

Elle s'apprête à quitter sa chambre et regarde une dernière fois son lit, les bois et tout ce qui lui rappelle qu'elle est une combattante qui a laissé son enfance dans une grotte un certain jour dangereux.

Elle descend les marches deux à deux avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte pour surprendre ses coéquipiers. Elle respire à plein poumon, notant leurs regards tendres et respectueux.

Elle lève la tête vers le soleil qui baigne Konoha de sa clarté et sourit joyeusement, les yeux brillant de sa volonté. Elle rit devant les mines surprises de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle aimerait crier : Monde, ne m'attend plus, je suis là !

D'un pas décidé, elle leurs passe devant et avance toujours en riant. Elle entend Naruto exhorter Sasuke d'accélérer s'ils ne veulent pas rester derrière. Les villageois la saluent chaleureusement.

Heureuse, elle repense aux paroles d'Ino sur une fleur en attente. Pleine d'assurance, de joie, se sentant libre comme l'air, elle se dit que la fleur a éclos et peut enfin dégager son parfum unique.


	6. Interlude

Disclaimer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Je ne sais absolument plus pour qui ou pourquoi j'ai griffonné cela alors je l'appellerais Interlude et je vous laisse libre d'y voir Naruto, Sakura, Ino devant le départ de Sasuke ou bien Sasuke devant le départ de son frère.

* * *

**Je le sais tu pars…**

Eaux troubles aux ondes entrelacées où mes rêves chimériques se sont enfoncés pour se noyer,

Je vois ta silhouette, sa forme toute empreinte de noblesse et de fierté s'éloigner,

Je vois tes cheveux qui se balancent sous ton pas feutré…

Mèches sombres caressant un instant ce visage aux lignes épurées,

J'imagine ce regard intense et si froid que tu jettes sur le monde, voilé de tes paupières lourdes de tant de regrets…

J'imagine la courbe de tes lèvres restée au repos…

Je le sais, tu pars…

Tourbillons d'émotions censurées dans lesquels je plonge,

La douleur comme une amante referme ses bras sur mon cœur,

J'ai froid. J'ai froid en toi…

De ce silence qui m'entoure, de cette danse des heures et des jours…

J'ai froid. J'ai froid de moi…

De mes veines glacées du feu de cet amour, de mon regard voilé de mes secrets si lourds…

Je le sais, tu pars…


	7. Sous l'écorce du bois

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

C'est celui qui semble le plus ridicule souvent à nos yeux. Comme son maître, son tempérament semble naïf et d'un autre âge ou d'un autre monde. Pourtant pour moi, il se rapproche bien plus de l'artiste que tous les autres, alors voilà un petit Lee ou le portrait d'un grand shinobi ) Enfin pour moi… hein !

* * *

**Sous l'écorce du bois.**

Chtak, chtak, chtak… Le bruit du bois frappé durement résonne sur le terrain d'entrainement. Tenten, assise sur une branche non loin, observe son coéquipier.

Pourquoi Lee comme Gaï, continuent-ils à porter cette coupe à la Bruce Lee si dépassée ? Hum ! Qu'elle est naïve, en hommage au Maître évidement !

Elle est encore aujourd'hui aussi surprise de le voir assumer sa tignasse avec autant de dignité. Au salon de Thé, lorsqu'elle discute avec Ino et Sakura, la première reste convaincue qu'il aurait dû garder sa tresse comme quand il était enfant.

Elle plisse les yeux… L'homme a augmenté sa cadence, frappant plus vite avec précision et plus violemment le rondin de bois. Son visage sérieux est si concentré. Voila le vrai Lee, celui que l'on oublie : un mélange de rigueur, d'efforts et de volonté trempés dans l'acier. Même Naruto est venu en son temps s'en inspirer. Chtak, chtak… il n'arrêtera pas encore l'exercice.

Il rappelle une vérité : l'art a un prix élevé, il exige tout de celui qui veut le faire sien. Et Lee est un artiste, sans chakra, il a fait de son corps une arme aussi dangereuse qu'un dôjutsu.

Tenten réfléchit. On peut sourire devant sa drôle d'allure mais finalement cette coupe, c'est un peu comme une couronne symbolique. Seuls Lee et Gaï peuvent la porter, ils en ont payé le prix plus que quiconque pour la mériter.

L'homme prend une pause, un sourire content nait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dirige son regard vers la branche où elle est assise.

- Tenten, viens-tu t'entrainer avec moi ?

Les yeux sont joyeux et le visage tout entier engageant. Tenten se dit qu'avec l'art vient toujours une forme de noblesse. Lee est galant, serviable, toujours prêt à rendre service.

Elle saute prestement, atterrissant sur le sol en souriant franchement. Comment refuser cela à Lee après tout ! Qui dirait non quand la bête verte de Konoha vous invite si simplement, si gentiment !

- Je viens Lee !

Elle le regarde dans un contre jour alors que le soleil se couche doucement. Lee n'a besoin de personne pour se déplacer dans ce monde. Il est libre des regards et « qu'en dira-t-on ». Son horizon l'entraine toujours plus loin, c'est juste et c'est bien.


	8. Peut être

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Oh, oh, voilà le portrait d'un perso principal, n'est-ce pas ! Je crois que c'est un peu ce que tout le monde espère pour la fin du manga même si Kishi nous cache toujours la pensée de Sasuke, d'ailleurs c'est sa grande réussite, comprendre Sasuke par son environnement et non pas par sa parole. Alors voici le petit portrait du plus énigmatique des shinobis de Konoha. Haaa et j'ai intérêt à le passer maintenant parce que là ils sont dans les remerciements, le boulot est fini, sacré Kishi !

* * *

**Peut-être.**

Wufff… wufff… le Katana monte au zénith, son poignet s'assouplit, son bras se plie brutalement puis pousse. La lame, reflétant la lumière pour éblouir l'adversaire, fend l'air et traverse l'ennemi imaginaire. Elle siffle avant que sa pointe ne vienne se poser sur le sol. Il respire lentement, le soleil chauffe son dos qu'il a dénudé.

Un regard distant et lointain, voilà la première des choses qui le distingue de ceux qui l'entourent et il le sait.

Il ne le sait que trop bien… il s'y est habitué. Quand cette distance s'est-elle installée ? Très certainement quand il a vu le visage baigné de larmes d'Itachi. En cet instant précis, elle est née et a grandi par la suite, jour après jour, heure après heure et il l'a nourrie. Oui ! Il a dû la nourrir.

Solitaire, il l'est devenu par la force des choses. Sa résolution était si définie. Qui fuirait un tel héritage… Itachi l'a investi en seul juge, seul maître de la lignée Uchiwa. Et cette affaire ne concernait pas Konoha. Que les autres le pensent froid et indifférent s'ils le veulent. Les Uchiwa n'ont jamais été autre que passion et émotions puissantes… amour comme a dit le Nidaïme. Il lui aura fallu tant de temps pour dompter tout cela et en faire une arme mortelle, une volonté implacable.

Il sait qu'une partie des anciens genin n'est pas prête à pardonner, pour cela il faudrait vouloir comprendre, vouloir se mettre un instant à sa place et regarder de ce côté-ci du pont. Hériter d'un tel fardeau ne laisse pas de place à l'enfance, pas même au repos et encore moins aux décisions de demi-mesures.

Son regard se lève, il tourne doucement et se positionne pour son second Kata. Sa main glisse rapidement sur la garde et soulève la lame qui trace un arc avant que ses sens en éveil ne lui fassent plisser les yeux. Un kunaï a arrêté sa course. Il a devant lui des cheveux blonds et un sourire, il est brillant, vivant et fort. Ses propres lèvres se courbent légèrement, il met de la pression et appuie plus durement.

Le seul à toujours traverser les ponts… Son alter-égo, celui qui lui renvoie un défi pour mesurer leurs forces. En conclusion, il est peut-être temps maintenant de s'occuper de sa vie et décider de son prochain pas.

- Dobe !


	9. Et maintenant

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

S'il y a un personnage qui revient de loin au niveau de l'esprit, c'est bien notre Kazekage Gaara. Comme Sasuke, il connait la douceur d'une famille aimante mais ne peut si fier devant la contradiction que son père représente. C'est donc un petit portrait d'un Gaara du futur qui a pris assez de recul pour être en paix.

* * *

**Et maintenant.**

Des cheveux roux qui rappellent un feu joyeux et des yeux de ce vert doux comme le jade que les femmes aiment porter autour du cou : Gaara du Sable, Gaara le Kazekage, l'enfant maudit qui s'est levé.

Son regard voyage de dune en dune dans les reflets blancs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cette vision lui apporterait la paix.

Hier encore, il était l'enfant trahi dont le père a attenté tant de fois à la vie. Même si Kankuro et Temari ont été pour lui cette famille fière et protectrice, que valait l'amour d'un frère et d'une sœur devant le mépris d'un père ? Et que valait leur peur devant la perspective de sa propre mort ?

Ses yeux se froncent doucement aux souvenirs qu'il a laissés derrière lui. Psychopathe était un titre amplement mérité. Vivre près de votre meurtrier vous aguerrit à l'art de tuer. Vivre avec un bijû qui ne vous laisse pas dormir n'aide pas à l'objectivité.

Son sourire s'épanouit. Le passé a été accepté et les plaies cautérisées. Il peut aujourd'hui penser à son père et sa mère en toute liberté. Il y a pourtant une chose dont il a rêvé mais qu'il ne s'est pas encore permis : enquiquiner Kankuro et Temari !

Et puisqu'ils vivent dans un nouveau monde, pourquoi ne pas le commencer en explorant ce qu'il n'a pu vivre en tant qu'enfant. Par exemple gripper avec du sable les articulations des poupées de son frère ni vu ni connu ! Et pour les éventails de sa sœurs, pourquoi ne pas dessiner des petits Shikamaru et admirer ses expressions quand elle les utilisera ! Qui, à Suna, irait soupçonner le si sérieux Kazekage d'enfantillages ?

Aujourd'hui, il peut être le petit frère et veut être le petit frère quand il est libre de ses responsabilités... Néanmoins, il va devoir y réfléchir et planifier parce qu'il aimerait aussi jouer un tour lors de son prochain voyage à Konoha.

Son regard porte sur l'horizon alors qu'un tout petit rire s'échappe.

Il a un ami à qui il le doit là bas…


	10. Le principe du contrepoids

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Quand nous parlions de gentils, Choji en fait parti. Un ami qui vous connait bien et qui vous soutient. Alors ce portrait est un petit portrait humoristique. Choji pense qu'il n'a pas l'image qu'il faut pour être aimer, laissons donc à Shika le soin de lui prouver qu'il a tord.

* * *

**Le principe du contrepoids.**

Chôji est un type bien. C'est le must en matière d'ami, le confident discret, le soutien dont on a besoin, le compagnon parfait. Le garçon qui vous connait. Shikamaru à beau lui dire, Chôji quand à lui n'y croit pas. En tout cas, ça suffit pour un ami mais pas pour une petite amie.

Alors Shikamaru décide de passer par la phase : principe logique pendant qu'il mange ses chips.

- Chôji, si comme tu le penses, le poids était un obstacle à l'amour, dis moi alors pourquoi tu es devant moi, là !

Chôji regarde Shika, la chips reste stationnaire à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Mais que veut-il dire par « devant lui, ici » ?

- Chôji, je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'une femme… accessoirement ta mère… soit tombée amoureuse de ton père pour te faire ! Hors, ton père a ta morphologie… ou bien c'est toi, au choix !

- Shika, je n'avais pas pensé… de cette façon là !

- Hum… Cela veut dire qu'une femme qui aime, aime tout. Le type de l'intérieur et son extérieur.

- Alors Ino pourrait…

- Laisses tomber Ino, elle psychote sur Saï et l'Uchiwa.

- Ha… tu vois, c'est parce qu'ils sont minces !

- Non Chôji, c'est parce qu'elle ne les aura jamais. Ça s'appelle fantasmer et c'est une soupape de sécurité pour l'esprit, voilà !... Tiens, finis tes chips et réfléchis-y !

…

- Tu sais Chôji, si je n'étais pas un mec et bien je t'aurais épousé…

Et bien ça c'est le pompon, Chôji s'étrangle avec ses chips.

- Tu plaisantes Shika ?

- Oui, je plaisante, mais je voulais que tu sortes de ta morosité !

Les deux hommes se regardent le sourire aux lèvres, il n'y a que Shika qui peut lui dire des conneries avec cet air si sérieux.

- Tu veux une chips ?

Les deux hommes tournent leur regard sur le ciel bleu et piquent dans le paquet en laissant filer les nuages et les pensées.


	11. Une vie en peinture

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Bonjour à tous…**

Ce petit portrait est un gift pour Groumde, un spécial Saï parce que nous l'apprécions et j'oserais écrire parce qu'il le vaut bien. Personnage plus lointain à première vue, Saï est le shinobi qui réapprend à vivre, celui qui va aller chercher son humanité volée, celui qui se pose la question et veut comprendre. Donc voici Saï.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

* * *

**Une vie en peinture.**

Saï est assis sur le sol, il regarde les toiles qui jalonnent le mur de son nouvel appartement. Son œil avisé les a disposées pour que le soleil dans sa course à travers la baie vitrée les éclaire, offrant ainsi des transparences qui mettent en valeur des reliefs et des profondeurs.

Il est plutôt satisfait. La première est une représentation de l'enfance précieuse, son frère est debout et sourit, la main posée sur son épaule alors qu'il dessine. La seconde est un paysage de demi-saison où les riches rouges des érables miroitent, elle est belle mais ne possède aucun élément vivant. Il l'a voulu ainsi pour représenter les années volées par Danzô et sa racine. Il fut pendant un long temps comme elle, juste une image aux couleurs de la Feuille mais vide : sans nom, sans souvenirs, sans émotions, une mécanique sans vie. La troisième est celle qui le rend heureux pour plus d'une raison, on y voit l'équipe 7 qu'il rejoint. C'est sa victoire sur le silence et l'obscurité qui ont bercé ses années de ninja, son premier vrai sourire, ses premiers rires et ses innombrables faux pas dans le monde surprenant des émotions et des rapports humains, et puis ses premiers amis.

Entre ses jambes repose le cadeau de cette fameuse équipe pour son installation : un petit carton assez lourd sur lequel est écrit : « Collection personnelle de Saï » et signé par ses trois compagnons. Il ouvre et découvre une série de petits livres aux titres prometteurs ou ridicules comme _Cuisiner pour les nuls, S'exprimer pour les nuls, S'habiller dans l'air du temps pour les nuls_ etc… Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, surtout quand il découvre sur les pages de garde des commentaires précis laissés par Sakura ou Naruto reprenant ses faux pas comme avec Chôji ou Ino et les pages qui pourront lui donner les explications.

Et puis il sort un étrange livre orange qu'il reconnait rapidement : le dernier Icha de Jiraya. Sur sa page, il lit :

Quand tu auras maîtrisé les trois premiers, il te faudra te mettre à la passion amoureuse.

J'ai pensé que ce quatrième manuel allait te permettre de terminer ton apprentissage du parfait galant Shinobi.

En attendant de te tester sur le terrain d'entrainement, toutes mes amitiés.

Kakashi, ton Senseï dans cette matière.

Il rit de bon cœur, il remarque une photo qui dépasse légèrement des dernières pages avec une lettre. Il les récupère et découvre le cliché de tous les anciens genin qui sourient et saluent l'objectif. Il le retourne pour lire la signature de chacun avec le mot d'une émotion.

Dans la lettre, Naruto lui explique que chaque ninja nomme le sentiment qu'il relie à Saï. Il est troublé plus encore lorsqu'il finit le courrier sur le mot de Sakura qui lui précise qu'il ne trouvera pas de manuel de l'amitié pour les nuls parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Relevant la tête, il l'a voit sa nouvelle toile, une bibliothèque à la couleur du vieux bois patiné, avec ces petits trésors, ses livres, la photo, son carnet de dessins d'enfant, ses pinceaux et en son centre cette lettre qu'il veut styliser. Une bibliothèque mémoire et preuve de son existence qu'il remplit de ses nouvelles découvertes et de ses souvenirs.

Mais pour l'heure se dit-il, il ferait mieux de lire la Cuisine pour les nuls sinon c'est ramen d'Ichikaru ce soir quand l'équipe va venir fêter son emménagement.


End file.
